


Long Distance

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: Some nights you just wanted to call home, and know that everything was going to be okay.





	

Pidge was being evicted from her make-shift lab. Hunk basically appeared out of nowhere. He picked up her laptop from the floor, which she protested to loudly. Jumping to her feet, she snatched back her computer from his hands.

“Hey, don’t touch my stuff!” She growled at him. He hastily put his hands up in the air in surrender.  
  
"Look, you don't have to go to your room, although I think you could use the sleep," said Hunk. “But you need leave this room for a bit. It’s nearly midnight. You’ve been here all day.”  
  
"I'm fine, Hunk," she snapped. It sounds a little meaner than she intended. Hunk didn’t seem phased by her tone though.    
  
"Nope, not falling for it. Time for a change of scenery," he put his hand on her back, and nudged her to the door. She wanted to keep working on her projects, but he had a point. She had been sitting on that floor for most of the day. Her lower back and legs ached, and her eyes stung a bit when she blinked. Once she was through the doors, Hunk smiled at her and headed for the bedrooms.  
  
Pidge did not feel tired though. In fact she felt incredibly restless. That's why instead of her room, she made her way up to the bridge.   
  
The door swished open with a light hiss. It was mostly dark, but the dimmed glow of the control panels gave her just enough light to make her way across the room. She was used to getting around in darkness, after all. Mainly due to staying up late hours at home, and trying not to wake her mother by walking through a pitch-black house. Or at the Garrison when she was up past lights out tracking the alien signals with her gear trying to find clues about the Kerberos mission.

She was abruptly thrown from her thoughts, and Pidge gasped when her foot collided with something unexpected and hard on the first step. She toppled forward, but a hand quickly latched onto her wrist pulling her backwards before she could face plant. She fell down, and when she turned she came face to face with Lance.  
  
"Lance! What… you scared me!" she shouted at him, and punched him in the shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, of course.  
  
"Hey now! You stepped on me first. I didn’t hear you come in, you little sneak.”   
  
He had a point. Lance had been lying flat on the first step, so she hadn’t even been able to make out his silhouette in the darkness. Still, Pidge hadn’t expected him to be here so late.

"Thanks for stopping me from mopping the floor with my face."   
  
Pidge could just make out a smile on his face, and he laughed a little. "Sure. I guess it was kind of my fault. I had the star maps displayed, but they must have timed out when I dozed off."

“I was pretty lost in thought too,” Pidge admitted.   
  
She scooted off his lap where she had fallen, and sat on the step beside him. She saw something reflect the low light in an odd place on the floor, and reached forward to scoop it up.  It was a cellphone.  
  
She offered the phone out to him. "Drop something?"  
  
"Oh, thanks," he grabbed the phone and stashed it in his jacket pocket.   
  
"Why do you have that on you? It's dead,” Pidge had pressed the home button when handing it back to him. It didn’t light up. Which really wasn’t surprising. They had been in space for a few weeks now.   
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Habit, I guess. I'm just used to stowing it in my pocket when getting dressed. I like feeling the weight of it in my pocket. Just feels… normal. "  
  
Pidge nodded to herself. “Kind of like how I am with my laptop."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. It just reminds me of home,” Lance sighed longingly. “Wish I could make a call with it."   
  
"The long distance charges might break your bank account," Pidge joked, eliciting a short laugh from Lance.    
  
"You're probably right. This E.T. definitely can't phone home."   
  
"You’re E.T. in this scenario?" Pidge asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sure. We both are. Better looking, of course, but still extraterrestrials. We aren't on our home planet anymore. So that makes us the aliens, right?"  Lance pulled out his phone and started playing with it in his hands.  
  
"I suppose that's true," Pidge mused. She never really thought of it that way before. Most of the time she referred to other beings as alien, but they all probably thought the exact same of her. And that was just a little strange to think about.

“You know that satellite device thing you made, and we were listening to it the night we rescued Shiro?” Lance started after a moment of silence.

“Uh, yeah? I still have it in the castle. It’s down in my lab.”

“Do you think we could pick up signals from Earth with it? Or send communications?” Lance asked, and the hopefulness was evident in his voice. “Maybe just to call home once…”

Pidge sighed. If they could, she would most certainly have done it already.  “Right now, no.” She started to explain. She could see his expression drop into a frown. “We’re too many star systems away from Earth. We’re not in the same galaxy any longer, and at the moment I can’t make a signal strong enough to travel all those lightyears.  I’m sorry, Lance.”

“No, it was just a thought,” he began fussing with the phone in hands once more. “I just miss Earth. That’s all.”

She patted his knee. “It’s something I can try and work on, okay?”   
  
Pidge reached for his phone, making a grabbing motion with her hands. “Here, give me that a sec.”

“Uh, all right,” Lance handed it over, albeit a little confused. He laid the phone flat in her hand.

She fished around in her sweater pocket for one of the universal USB cables she carried around. That had been one of her habits back on Earth. She always either needed one, or someone was asking for one. So Pidge usually toted one around with her in addition to laptop. In an alien spaceship she clearly didn’t need it as often as she used to, but was happy to have it on her now.   
  
She plugged into the laptop and then the phone. The screen showed the battery symbol and it was charging. In the white light from her computer screen she could see Lance instantly cheer up, and surprise written across his face.   
  
"Wait, how are you even still powered up?"  
  
"I was able to adapt some Altean tech to keep the battery running. Like using the crystal that runs the ship. It lasts twice as long now on a charge, and other devices power up in minutes,” she caught Lance’s glance at his phone. He looked a little scared, like it was going to become radioactive or would catch fire. She smirked at him. “So far nothing has exploded, you’re phone should be fine."  
  
Lance’s brow creased as he processed what Pidge told him.  "I’m pretty sure you’re a witch, because that sounds like magic. Your powers are scary awesome.”  
  
Pidge giggled at that. "Here, all set. Should grant you access to anything stored in memory of your phone now," she handed the cellphone back to him.   
  
Lance hurriedly powered it on, eager like a kid on Christmas morning. The phone lit up, and the lock screen appeared with an image. It was a photo of maybe ten or eleven people on the beach at a picnic. All of them were doing various tasks. Only one person, a woman, was smiling warmly at the camera. But everyone looked incredibly happy.   
  
Lance's eyes immediately got watery, and his bottom lip trembled. He stared at the image until the time ran out and the screen went blank once more. In the darkness that followed Pidge could hear him sniffle.   
  
"You okay?" She asked tentatively. “Was…was that your family?”  
  
Lance cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, just caught me off guard I guess. I thought- I thought I was starting to forget their faces, you know?” he released a shuddering breath. “That was the last time we were all together.”  
  
Pidge huddled closer to Lance and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "I know how you feel," she whispered, and thumbed the photo of her and Matt sitting in her own pocket.  
  
He pulled her into a tighter hug. Bending over to rest his cheek upon the top of her head. She held on and relaxed into his chest more.

"We'll find your family," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"And we'll get back to yours.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

They sat there together on the steps holding one another, enjoying the comfort each other provided.  Lance was warm, and it was late so Pidge let her eyes slip close. The next time she woke she was still wrapped up in Lance’s arms, but a blanket had been draped around the both of them. Pidge guessed it was probably Hunk, who came to track her down again. He was rather motherly when it came to sleeping routines.  She snuggled closer to Lance, and fell back into a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff piece between Pidge and Lance. I really hope this turned out okay. I've been struggling with this for longer than necessary, because I kept rewriting parts of it. I know there's probably areas that could still use some tweaking, but I just really wanted to post it. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
